Jordan Elizabeth
by Alece
Summary: AU:International super models aren't college graduates, don't want to go to medical school and have absolutely no privacy.Unless you're Jordan who has managed to appear unguarded yet remains such a mystery.The PPTH faculty are about to be surprised


"My patient?" Dr. Cuddy asked distracted to no nurse in particular at the clinic's station. A file was promptly placed in her outstretched hand. "Exam one." Glancing down at the name as she made her way across the lobby Lisa wondered with dread what she would find.

"Jordan I had hoped not to see you for a while; what seems to be the problem?"

The woman sitting on the exam table briefly looked up and Cuddy noticed her decidedly blond hair obstructed the view of her face. Lifting her hand up, Jordan hesitated before pulling that hair to lodge behind her ear, presented before Cuddy was a truly impressive black eye. "She wasn't happy to see me," was all she said by way of explanation.

A light examination ascertained its unbroken state; writing out a prescription and handing it to her patient Cuddy explained, "This is for an anti-inflammatory, it will bring down the swelling, ice twenty minutes every two hours." She stood looking at Jordan for a few long moments before breaking eye contact and going to the door. As she was about to leave Cuddy turned, "You can't go back."

Jordan sighed. "I know."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron was used to having the diagnostics department to herself in the mornings. Currently sitting at her boss's computer sorting through various emails, she didn't notice the person who had entered and started fiddling with the coffee maker until she headed in to do the same. With determination Cameron pushed through the glass door adjoining Dr. Gregory House's office with the department's general meeting area. In a surprisingly harsh tone she asked, "What are you doing?"

The strange woman didn't even turn to face her, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

So unused to people (apart from House) speaking to her like that, this sarcastic reply took Cameron aback for a moment. "Fine, what are you doing here? In this office?"

"Waiting."

"For?" Cameron's hands were on her hips.

Switching on the coffee maker the woman braced her arms on the counter. "Look, Cuddy's the one who told me to come up here. You have nothing to worry about."

'Maybe not from Cuddy,' Cameron thought. Resigned to wait for the explosion she sat down at her laptop while the Cuddy-approved visitor watched the coffee brew.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Running late for work was never good, especially when there was a chance your boss – who normally held no regard for standard rules and regulations – could get in before you. Not wanting to risk worse ribbing, this male member of Dr. House's team rushed through the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital towards the diagnostics department. What he saw upon entering stopped him cold.

Legs, she was all legs. At opposite heads of the table sat two women. One was his colleague; the other was angled with her feet on another chair nearer the door providing a prime view of those stems. She was currently taking a sip out of a mug, after catching sight of him she set it down on the table. Side sweeping her free-hanging blond hair she scrutinized him in kind. A smirk was the response he got for his reaction to what he saw. "Pick up your jaw, pretty boy. Get some coffee or do something useful already."

Over at the counter Chase gave Cameron a questioning look. Cameron shook her head, shrugged, and went back to typing. Foreman came in just as Chase was sitting down with the morning paper, his silent survey of the room settled on the person he was unacquainted with. "Do you need me to take a look at that?" he asked kindly gesturing at her face before removing his coat.

"If I needed it looked at, don't you think I would be waiting downstairs?"

"Probably," Foreman conceded, "Unless you were familiar with a doctor from this department. Judging by the positions of my coworkers and my own knowledge this scenario leaves our boss which makes this possibility farfetched to say the least and a complete waste of breath."

This veiled inquiry brought on the first barely civil reply from their female visitor, "I am familiar with a doctor who works at this hospital, she saw me in the clinic this morning." Foreman's "Okay," preceded his settling in his seat with a mug and medical journal.

It was a waiting game now.


End file.
